Haley's Diary
by ADJLFan4Ever
Summary: Read and find out what might go inside a seven year old's mind and life. This story takes place before the first episode of ADJL, but starts out when they move to NYC. [1st Fan Fic]
1. From China to New York City

♥ Chapter 1: From China to New York City ♥

**Author's Note**: This is my first fan fic, so please don't flame me. Anyway, there will be an author's note on every one of these chapters. I hope you enjoy this. Review too please! Please note that I made up the dates and I will check to see if they are at least accurate to match the events.

* * *

Week: Saturday, November 18 – Tuesday, November 20, 2004

* * *

_Saturday, November 18, 2004_

Dear Diary,

Today, my mom got me this diary for me to fill in on what happens every day of my life.

She also bought it for me since we're moving to New York City, New York. I'm pretty excited about this. It's my first time to ever move away to a different country.

My family and I are originally from China, but the family moved here for a reason that I have no clue about.

Well, we're on the plane right now. It's already been a day and we haven't arrived yet. I'm sitting next to my mom and beside her is my older brother, Jake. My dad is across from me and my Grandpa is just a seat next to him.

We all moved out our old house and moving to the United States. I'm really looking forward to living my life in New York City.

Anyway, I'll fill it on what happens later.

- Haley

_Sunday, November 19, 2004_

Dear Diary,

It's almost time for the plane to land. We just need to wait for a few more hours. It's nighttime right now and I turned on the light above me so I can see. Everyone in my row is sleeping. It seems that I'm the only one awake.

Anyway, plane rides are okay for me. They are sometimes pretty fun, but as long as you have something to do.

While I was sitting down, I read a magazine that was on the seat pocket in front of me. I also read the plane guidelines on escaping disasters and everything.

Luckily, I'm on a seat next to the window. It's pretty nice to look outside while you'rehigh above the clouds.

I can see all sorts of things like clouds, birds, and sometimes I can see the building and towns from below. But right now, it's just really dark outside and we were over the ocean for a long time.

Well, I'm getting pretty tired right now. So, I'll just report what happens on the next day.

- Haley

_Monday, November 20, 2004_

Dear Diary,

Well, we're here in the airport now andwe just arrived. We're all just going to get something to eat before we go to our new house.

We all have our luggage with us now. Everybody in our family is here, my mom, my dad, my olderbrother Jake, and Grandpa. I am pretty confused on where Grandpa's dog, Fu Dog is, though.

Anyway, I've got nothing much to say right now. I'll talk about what's in our new house on the next entry.

- Haley

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, there's the first chapter for you. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and if there are any reviewers, I'll add theme in my author's note on the next chapter. Please review, but no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Getting Used to Things

♥ Chapter 2 – Getting Used to Things ♥

**Author's Note**: Well, thanks for my first three reviewers. Since I'm already back in school, I promise you that I'll finish this story by the end of this month, if I don't take my dog. Just kidding. I do hope to finish it soon so I can work on a new one. Well, here are the replies for some of my reviews.

♥ Review replies: ♥

**ADJL-Freakazoid** – Really, this is my first. Thanks for being my first reviewer. By the way, I'll try and read you fan fics if I finish my homework on time.

**YFWE** – Thanks. I'll see if I like your fan fics. I'll read them if I have time since I'm back in school.

**Fudogg** – Not yet, but I'll add that on the fourth chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Week: Wednesday, November 21 – Friday, November 23, 2004

* * *

_Wednesday, November 21, 2004_

Dear Diary,

Today is our first day in our new house. We're staying in a hotel for a week since we don't have any beds there.

Anyway, it was a nice looking house. We got to choose our rooms. Mine is on the far left corner, and Jake's is just across from mine. Mom and dad's is next to mine and the guest bed room is the room next to Jake.

They're a lot of rooms in our house. It's really big and has a large amount of rooms. Except the thing is, it's just us living here, no one else.

Well, we're all in the hotel right now. My mom, my dad, Jake, Grandpa, and I are in one room. It's pretty crowding…

Its already almost afternoon and we are all about to have lunch. Today, we're going to do some sightseeing and then unload some of our things in our house.

I'll just write what happened today on the next day.

- Haley

_Thursday, November 22, 2004_

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was loads of fun. We went to a lot of places. First, we went to Central Park and had a picnic lunch. After that, we went to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building.

We also took a bus to go to Niagara Falls. It was such a beautiful natural wonder.

After that, we took a long walk around the city. It was exhausting, but fun.

Today, we're all going to Coney Island. It sounds like a lot of fun. We're all going to have our lunch there and we'll go on the rides.

Anyway, I have to get ready now.

- Haley

_Friday, November 23, 2004_

Dear Diary,

We finally got beds for our rooms. We moved in most of our things in, but we're still going to stay in the hotel for a few more until we can get everything settled.

Coney Island was fun yesterday. We went on a lot of rides, except I didn't get to ride the roller coaster. So I stayed behind with Grandpa.

The rest of the day was fun and we had dinner at a really nice, fancy restaurant. I forgot the name, but it was pretty nice.

Whew, today is going to be just working on moving things were we want in our new rooms. Back in China, I had to share a room with Jake. But Jake and I finally get our own rooms.

Anyway, I have to get to work.

- Haley

* * *

**Author's note**: Well, here are the next three diary entries for you. I know it might not have been interesting, but it won't be until the fourth chapter, when they find out they're dragons. The next chapter will warm you up, but I don't want to spoil what happens. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this enjoy. Review please. –does the puppy dog eyes- 


End file.
